Never Forget
by Diddune
Summary: Pensées dérangeantes pour Jenny Sheppard...


Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici, à peine sortie du four, ma première fic NCIS ! Un petit OS tout chaud ! Fan convaincue de cette série, je n'attendais qu'une idée de fic pour me mettre au boulot ! Laquelle m'est venue juste à la fin du deuxième épisode de ce soir !

**Rating :** T pour quelques pensées sulfureuses

**Genre :** Romance/Angst (pour un perso qui a le cafard)

**Couple :** Gibbs/Sheppard (enfin, si on veut...)

**Moment :** On va dire après "Bras de fer", dans la saison 3, juste après l'arrivée de Jen Sheppard.

**Disclaimer :** La série n'est pas à moi, même si j'aimerai _beaucoup_ avoir Gibbs ou même Tony !

* * *

- Jen ! 

Le surnom avait claqué, sec comme un coup de fouet, résonnant dans le MTAC. Aussi sèchement, la directrice Sheppard répondit :

- C'est un ordre agent Gibbs. Ce n'est pas négociable; Vous et votre équipe êtes en congé pendant au moins trois jours à compter de lundi. Avec obligation de prendre votre week-end évidemment. Vous êtes tous surmenés et... particulièrement désagréables; continua-t-elle en soutenant sans ciller le regard d'acier de son ancien coéquipier.

Celui-ci prit congé d'une voix polaire :

-Bonsoir madame la directrice.

Et quitta la pièce. Jennifer Sheppard soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Mettre Gibbs en repos forcé n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle espéra que les tueurs de Marines auraient le bon goût d'attendre une petite semaine que ses agents se soient reposés. Ils étaient tous encore sous le choc de la mort de Caitlin Todd et avaient besoin de décompresser.

Un bruissement lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas le seul agent encore au travail au MTAC un vendredi soir à plus de vingt-et-une heures. Elle leva les yeux vers une jeune opératrice blonde, au nez constellé de taches de rousseur, qui la dévisageait avec curiosité. Elle fouilla un instant sa mémoire et finit par retrouver son nom.

- Vous avez un problème agent Wesson ?

- Pardonnnez ma curiosité, madame la directrice, mais vous semblez bien connaître l'agent Gibbs. Il est une légende vivante ici, vous comprenez...

Jenny Sheppard comprenait. Gibbs en imposait et laissait un souvenir impérissable partout où il passait. Et effectivement, elle le connaissait bien. L'espace d'un instant, la directrice envisagea de répondre à l'opératrice qu'elle connaissait par les moindres détails de son anatomie. Qu'encore aujourd'hui elle pouvait retracer exactement les reliefs de son torse et de ses épaules. Qu'elle retrouvait sans problème la sensation de ses cuisses musclées entre les siennes. Qu'elle savait exactement quel endroit de sa peau sous son oreille il fallait qu'elle titille avec sa langue pour le faire frémir et augmenter la cadence. Mais comme elle était directrice, elle répondit :

- L'agent Gibbs a été mon instructeur sur le terrain, à Paris.

- Il a dû vous apprendre beaucoup de choses, ft remarquer l'opératrice, et Jenny décela à la fois du respect et de l'envie dans sa voix.

Oh ! oui, il lui en avait appris, des choses. Il avait été son professeur aussi bien sur le terrain qu'au lit. Et il était aussi bon dans les deux. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Se rappelant où elle était, elle acquiesca simplement :

- Oui, il m'a appris tout le métier.

Désireuse de mettre fin à la conversation, elle s'en alla, laissant l'opératrice seule. Mais le mal était fait. Des images d'elle et de Jethro se bousculaient dans son esprit fatigué, ravivant ce vieux désir qu'elle croyait mort. Dire qu'elle avait clairement signifié à son ancien mentor qu'il était hors de question qu'ils reprennent leur relation ! À présent, c'était elle qui le voulait. Elle comprit la raison du malaise qui l'habitait depuis sa première confrontation avec Gibbs, quand elle avait pris son poste. Cette sensation d'inachevé. Leur séparation à Paris n'avait pas été une rupture claire et nette, ils avaient simplement été séparés par leurs carrières respectives, qui prenaient des chemins différents. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Elle avait eu des histoires, après, très courtes et sans intérêt. Elle était certaine que de son côté, Jethro aussi avait continué sa vie, fréquenté d'autres femmes.

À cette pensée, Jenny fut envahie par une jalousie irrationnelle. Elle aurait voulu rester la femme qu'il retrouvait le soir, celle qui suscitait la passion qui faisait s'obscurcir ses yeux, celle qu'il plaquait parfois un peu brutalement contre la porte parce qu'il n'avait pas la patience de la porter jusqu'à la chambre. Celle à qui il apportait du café brûlant alors qu'elle se réveillait à peine.

Elle voulait qu'il la rende folle sous ses caresses, comme autrefois, qu'il l'embrasse jusqu'à la priver d'oxygène, elle voulait hurler de plaisir dans ses bras et connaître encore cette magnifique extase qui n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Mais comme elle était la directrice du NCIS et que Leroy Jethro Gibbs était un agent, Jen Sheppard continuerait à prétendre que leur histoire était finie et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Et continuerait à ressasser ses souvenirs.

* * *

Un scoop, en prime : les reviews sont aussi nécessaire à un auteur de fic que l'oxygène à l'ensemble des humains ! Alors, le petit bouton violet... 


End file.
